Music of Oz
by Tomboygirlygirl14
Summary: When an earthquake hits MyMusic, Scene end up in Music Land. Parody of Wizard of Oz. SPOILER: Has a Smosh joke.


Scene was working on her drawing with her cat Nyan at work. She needed to finish it for her friend. She was drawing The Wizard of Oz's Dorothy. Just then, an earthquake struck. Scene stood up and hit her head on her desk. She looked around to see the entire place spinning. She saw flowcharts, eyeliner, Vinyl records, and everything from there spinning everywhere.

**CRASH!**

Scene stepped outside of her house. The place outside was different. Her grey kitten named Nyan ran to her and jumped into her arms. "Nyan, I don't think we're in LA anymore. She saw underneath the porch a pair of legs wearing red combat boots. "Oh how CUTE! But do they HAVE to be red?" Scene said. She saw a bunch of small kids crowding the place. They looked like Chibi versions of Panic! At The Disco and Fall Out Boy fans. "Holy cats! She killed the evil hipster of the east!" Scene asked "Sorry, hipster of the EAST?" "Yes! She was EVIL! More likely Loco." Scene sighed and said "Well where is this place. It's CUTE!" "You're in the wonderful world of Music! This is Panic at the Fallout town." "Well, I just want to get home-" She looked down and saw the red combat boots were on her feet. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. She then saw a giant bubble float towards her, popping to see a blonde woman, who which to Scene looked like Country, in a pink dress. "Why hello there. I'm the good which of the north. You must be Scene right?" "Yeah. Can you just help me get home?" "Sure, find the wizard in Ironic City, to get there just follow the piano brick road!" "Piano brick road?" "Yeah, it looks like piano keys." Scene saw the road and said "Well, thanks." She headed off.

She walked farther and farther, soon running into a Scarecrow that looked a lot like Intern 2. He looked at her and said "Oh, hi there." She jumped. Soon seeing the scarecrow and saying "Oh, sorry. Hi." He sighed and said "So close, I can never be scary enough. That's all I want." "Well, I'm trying to get home, and I'm supposed to find the wizard in Ironic City-" "Oh, he's so mean. Always telling me 'Shut up Scaretern 2' 'Get me some Kombucha Scaretern 2.' 'Go watch the crops Scaretern 2!' I just want him to appreciate me enough so I can become human again. It's his evil sister's Loco's harsh words that made me this." "Loco? I think I killed her with my house." "REALLY!? I didn't really see you as the killing kind." "I'm not." "What's your name?" "Norma, but everyone calls me Scene you see!?" She answered, pointing to her smile. He got down and said "Well, if you're going to the wizard I'm going too."

After awhile, they saw a metal man. He stood still, Scaretern 2 said "Hold on a minute." He went behind him and did a few things. The Metal man started moving as Scaretern 2 closed his hatch. "He was just on 'ignore wife and daughter' mode." The Metal man looked at the scarecrow and slapped him. "Don't touch my switches! Besides, you should know I'm Metal. I wish I actually wasn't made of metal. I want to be with my family again. Loco cursed me since I like Metal music to always be metal. Literally." "You want to see the 'wizard' in Ironic City?" "Sure, I guess we'll go." They went on their way.

They got near the scary woods, when they saw a black man dressed up as Gandalf the Grey. Scaretern 2 said "Oh I know you, you're Cosplay. The man who wants to not be treated as if he was scum!" Cosplay nodded and said "Well, finally someone notices. Come, I'll help you through this." Meanwhile, a wicked blonde woman singing some Lady Gaga terribly was watching them. "They're near me! Techno! Dubstep! GO get the one called Scene! I need those combat boots!" Two monkeys that looked like ravers, one being a girl the other being a boy, jumped out the window flying.

Scene, Scaretern 2, Metal, and Cosplay were talking. "There's NO way that the wizard could be THAT bad Scaretern 2!" Metal said. The two monkeys swooped down, grabbing Scene and making her drop Nyan, who jumped into Scaretern 2's arms. "SCENE!" They all screamed in unison. "Great, now we have to go to Mainstream castle to get her. And that place is WAY too mainstream for anyone. Even the EDM kids ended up going mainstream." Metal said. Cosplay nodded. Nyan jumped onto the ground, meowing like crazy. The cat ran after the flying monkeys and Scene, Scaretern 2 followed. Metal looked at Cosplay and said "I think Scaretern 2 likes her." Cosplay nodded and they followed Scaretern 2.

"FINALLY! I got the boots!" Scene was tied up. Idol tried to grab the boots, when she was zapped. "OW! Oh, that's right. You're still alive. More likely a scene kid. So, I guess I'll KILL them off you!" She put a pair of headphones on Scene and said "Now, when the clock timer ends, Daughtry will play in your ears. I dare not listen to it. That'll cause MY demise. Whoops! Either way, you'll be dead and I'll get the bo-ots!" She started to sing some Jay-Z before leaving. Scene looked at the timer to see it had about an hour. Enough time for Idol to get a facial. "Oh guys, please hurry." Scene prayed.

"Scaretern 2! Slow down!" Metal shouted ahead. Scaretern 2 had Nyan on his head, he was running until he finally had to stop and breathe. "Oh God, now if Satan were here he'd get us there fast!" Metal and Cosplay got there, soon seeing red smoke as Satan came over. "Hey, said you needed to go somewhere?" They nodded and pointed to the Mainstream Castle. "Oh that's easy, just say something really mainstream and you're there." Scaretern 2 said "X-factor!" soon they all disappeared.

Scene was on the verge of tears, not only was she gonna die but it was almost two pm. She cried every day at two pm. Soon the timer would stop at two pm, causing Daughtry to kill her. Scaretern 2, Metal, and Cosplay soon entered the room. "Scene!" They all shouted. Scaretern 2 took off the headphones and untied her. "I'm used to being in this situation." He helped her down and they started running. "Thanks you guys." Scene said, finally crying. It was two pm. Idol walked by, seeing them. "NO! You underground FOOLS! Guards! Siege them!" A bunch of guards came over. Cosplay said "Did you hear about the new X-factor? I heard there may be a podcast about it." "Really!? Oh my God." Cosplay put some headphones on Idol as he played some Daughtry. She fell, she had died. Scene held up an Easy button and pressed the button. '_That was easy_'. They left, leaving the guards to shake their heads in confusion.

They finally got to Ironic City. There were weird people everywhere. Scene ran through it, being chased n=by Cosplay, Metal, Nyan, and Scaretern 2. Scene stopped, finding the City capital. "Here's the wizard." They all ran up the stairs. "Mr. Wizard sir?" Scene asked. They all heard a booming voice "Who the Culkin are you?" "I'm Scene, this is Metal, and Cosplay, and my cat Nyan, and Scaretern 2-" "Oh, Metal my man! Cosplay the poser, and DAMMIT Scaretern 2! I told you to guard the crops!" "Please, help us out! I need to get back home, and they all want things too."

"Oh well why didn't you say so?" The wizard, looking exactly like Indie, came from behind a curtain and said "Let's see, Metal wants to be human again. Easy, just listen to some moaning, it'll get rid of the echo. Cosplay you want to be respected. Well stop hiding in the woods. Also Scaretern 2-" Scaretern 2 said "Actually, I change my wish." "What do you change it to?" Scaretern 2 whispered into the wizards ear. "Oh, I see. Well, you can do whatever you want with that. And Scene, you and Nyan just want to go home. There's my hot air balloon, but it's being sewn up. Then- wait, have you tried your shoes?" "My shoes?" Scene asked, looking at her feet. "Yeah, click the heels three times and say where you want to go." Scene smiled and said "Okay!" She did as she was told. One click "Back to MyMusic" Two clicks "Back to MyMusic" Three clicks "Back to MyMusic" She soon disappeared. Metal asked Scaretern 2 "What was your wish?" "To have Scene know I loved her. She'll know when she wakes up. You know she was just a bit dizzy."

* * *

Scene opened her eyes to see everyone over her. "W-what happened?" She asked. Intern 2 said "You tried to stand up and you hit your head on the desk." Metal said "Pretty Metal if I do say so myself!" Scene said "I had the weirdest dream. Idol was there, and Indie, and everyone. Even Loco and Satan!" Intern 2 said "What a weird dream." Everyone left to go home, actually leaving.

Scene sat up, Nyan jumping into her lap. "Hey Nyan. You we're in my dream too." Intern 2 smiled and said "You should tell me about the dream sometime." "Have you seen 'The Wizard of Oz?'" "Yeah." "It was like that, except with you as the Scarecrow, Metal as the Iron guy, and Hip Hop as the lion. Loco was the east witch. Indie was the wizard, and Idol was the evil west witch. Techno and Dubstep were her slaves and Country was the good witch. Satan popped in once, but that was it." "Wow, I guess that was one crazy ride." "Yeah, Intern 2 do you like me?" "Um- why do you ask?" "Well Scaretern 2 liked Scene, I just wanted to know if Intern 2 likes me." "Well-" He was stopped by Scene pressing her lips onto his. "Sorry, what were you going to say?" Scene asked. "That I do like you. A lot." She smiled and said "Thanks Intern 2, I like you too."


End file.
